Through the Years
by xxGAG
Summary: Inuyasha had started living with Kagome and her mother ever since he was a child, when Mrs. Higurashi found him laying on the ground all bloody. His once icy cold eyes were now softened, but do they think of each other as just "siblings" or more?


**Author's Note: **Greetings, dear readers! xD This will be my seventh story and it's on Inuyasha. Well, this is supposed to be my eighth story, but I deleted one of my stories. xD Cause no one was reading it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha

**Title: Through the Years**

**Chapter One: The Meetings **

It was a dreary evening and Mrs. Higurashi was out, shopping for dinner. She quickly grabbed anything she thought her daughter, Kagome, and her son, Souta would like to eat. She rushed to pay for her groceries and ran out of the store. As she started to run back to her home in the rain, she noticed a little boy around Kagome's age, lying on the floor with scars all over him. He was wearing a red sweater that was torn with black baggy pants that was covered with holes. His silky silver hair was covering half his face as he laid there, with blood dripping out of his wounds. He had dog ears on top of his head indicating that he was a hanyou and not a human. Mrs. Higurashi ran up to him and looked at him worriedly. She had not cared about whether he was human or not. It was normal these days to see demons. Their population just wasn't as big. She tried shaking him a little to see if he would wake up, but he didn't even move an inch. Quickly, she picked him up with all her might and carried him on her back. Then, she continued to run back home, panting. When she arrived at the door steps of her house, Kagome, a ten-year-old girl opened the door as she cried out worriedly, "Mom! You took so long! And you're soaking wet!" Then, she noticed the boy on her mother's back and asked, "Who's that?"

Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter, "I'm not sure. I found him lying in the middle of the street, covered in blood, so I decided to help him." As she said this, she carefully laid the bloody boy on the couch. Of course, her couch was now bloody but it seemed like she didn't mind at all. Kagome nodded at her mother's reply and went to the bathroom to wet a towel with warm water so that she could wipe off the blood on the boy. Souta, who was still only five was in bed taking a nap like he always did. Within a good thirty minutes, the boy was cleaned and was resting peacefully in a bed of their guest room. Mrs. Higurashi then turned to her daughter and said, "Look after him while I cook us some dinner, okay? Call out to me if he wakes up." Kagome simply nodded as she stared at the boy.

Curious, Kagome stretched her arms out and reached for his ears. She started to rub his ears gently as she smiled fondly. About an hour later, Kagome saw the boy stir in his sleep and she continued to watch him without touching his ears this time. Then, after some groaning, the boy woke up, his eyes snapping open as if he were in danger. He sat up quickly and looked around when he noticed Kagome staring at him with shock written all over her face. Immediately, Kagome started screaming to her mother, "Mom!! He's awake! The boy woke up!!"

The boy's eyes narrowed at her as he threw an icy glare. "Who are you?" he asked in a low, threatening voice. "Where am I?"

Kagome smiled gently at him and replied. "My name is Kagome. You're in my house because my mom saw you on the ground all bloodied up, so she brought you here. We cleaned you up, so don't worry about the blood stains!" she told him in a cheerful voice. "What's your name?" she asked, curiously.

There was silence for about a minute as the boy continued to glare at her with his golden eyes. Then, he stopped glaring, but kept a wary expression. He muttered, "Inuyasha. My name is Inuyasha."

Kagome giggled and chirped, "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha!" She grabbed his hand and shook it energetically. "So what were you doing lying on the floor with all that blood anyway? Were you abused?"

Inuyasha stared at her as she was crazy, but before he could reply, Mrs. Higurashi blasted into the room screaming, "He woke up!?" Kagome turned to look at her mother and nodded. Inuyasha then stared at Mrs. Higurashi without saying anything. Kagome then turned back to Inuyasha and smiled. "This is my mom, Inuyasha. The one who saved you." Then, she introduced Inuyasha to her mother. "So why were you lying on the ground all bloodied?" she tried to ask again.

Inuyasha shrugged. "My father kicked me out of the house. So I guess you could say I'm an orphan." As he said this, his eyes became emotionless. They were cold and empty. Kagome looked at him with pity before she asked, "Why were you thrown out? Did you do something wrong?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I didn't. He threw me out because I caught him cheating on my mom. Of course, he abused me before he threw me out." Kagome apologized as her head drooped down a little bit. Then, Mrs. Higurashi proceeded to ask him, "Well, how are you feeling now, dear? Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready."

Inuyasha replied with a cold monotoned voice. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm used to the pain."

Feeling a bit awkward with the situation, Mrs. Higurashi nodded and told them to come down for dinner in ten minutes. Then, she left to go and finish preparing their dinner. Within these ten minutes, Kagome took the chance to learn more about Inuyasha. Despite all her jokes, Inuyasha never once cracked a smile. Then, out of no where, she asked him, "Hey, since your father doesn't want you anymore, do you want so stay with us?"

"What? No. I can't do that." Inuyasha rejected, shaking his head. "I'll cause you guys trouble."

"No you won't." Kagome insisted. "And my mom will be happy to have you as part of our family." she exclaimed, clapping her hands together joyfully. "Oh, guess what? I have a younger brother. He's five years old, so you don't have to worry about being the only boy here."

"I'm still not too sure about this..." Inuyasha mumbled. Either Kagome didn't hear him or she ignored him because she then replied with, "Then I'll ask my mom later, okay? Okay! It's settled!" She threw him a cheeky grin, hoping he'd be happy with them.

"I've been meaning to ask you but, where's your dad?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.

Kagome beamed. "My dad?! He's on a business trip! He left just last week and he's already been sending us so many letters and candy and money!" She exclaimed happily. "I love my dad!"

"Oh. Well that's... nice." Inuyasha stated, remembering his depressing family. He hated living with his father and mother. They were so depressing and annoying. All they ever made him feel was suffocated. Never once was he happy to see them. Now, he hated them even more! Kagome, who had noticed Inuyasha's angered expression, apologized. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm fine." Inuyasha replied. "Have you noticed that I'm not a human? Normally, someone would have tried to kill me already." Kagome laughed at this as she smiled at him once more. "Of course I know you're not human! I mean, look at your ears! They're so cute! Why would I try to kill you anyway? I mean, then there'd be no point helping you in the first place. Besides, you haven't tried to kill me, so it's fine." she told him.

Inuyasha felt a bit relieved and safe although he didn't show it. Kagome soon pulled him off of the bed and led him to the dining room. Then, Kagome seated him next to her. After that, she went to her little brother's room and shook him, causing him to wake up. "Onee-chan..." the little boy murmured sleepily. "Time to eat dinner?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Kagome nodded and informed him about Inuyasha as he led him down the stairs, holding his hands in hers'. When they got down, Kagome picked Souta up and put him on his chair. Then, she gathered his food into his bowl and placed it in front of him. Finally, once she was done helping him, she started eating her own dinner.

While they were eating, Souta kept looking at Inuyasha amazed. He had never seen a demon before, since there aren't many demons in his neighborhood. Inuyasha, who noticed Souta's stares turned to look at the curious boy and asked, "Never seen a hanyou before, kid?" Souta shook his head which made Inuyasha smirk. "Well don't worry kid. It's not like I'm going to rip your throat out."

"I wasn't thinking that." Souta told him. "You look kind of cool, onii-chan." he explained, grinning like a child.

Startled, Inuyasha shook his head and continued to eat while Souta continued to admire Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at her little brother and turned to look at her mom. "Mom, I was wondering if you could let Inuyasha stay and live with us?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I was already thinking of doing that, but I wasn't sure if you'd feel comfortable with a guy your age in the house." With this, Kagome started giggling as well. "Of course I wouldn't mind! It just means another friend for me!" she chirped. "Isn't it great, Inuyasha?? You can stay with us! I told you my mom wouldn't mind!"

Inuyasha nodded and thanked them.

Over the next few days, Mrs. Higurashi signed papers for Inuyasha to attend the same school as Kagome's. During the first few days of school for Inuyasha, he was pretty much shunned from the class. Of course, Kagome always kept him company and soon, Inuyasha was smiling much more often. As years passed, their relationship grew better and they had fun with each other.

Five years later, Kagome and Inuyasha are walking to Tomo High School; the school they are currently attending. They are sophomores and in the same class. This high school though, has more demons than their previous schools. On their way, they noticed another demon with silver hair, sparkling in the sunlight. Immediately, Inuyasha recognized the demon. "Sesshoumaru!" he shouted aloud.

Kagome looked at him oddly. "Sesshoumaru? Who's that?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to the two and smirked at Inuyasha. "I see you're still alive, little brother. With a girlfriend too, huh?" Kagome blushed ten shades of red as she screamed, "I'm his sister!"

"Sister? As if. Go along and continue to be his sister, human." Sesshoumaru sneered as he walked away.

Offended, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and hugged him. Then, she remembered what Sesshoumaru had said, 'little brother'. She tore herself away from him and gasped. "You never told me you had a brother!!"

"Yeah... I wasn't exactly comfortable talking about him. He hates me anyway. Sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh. Well then it's okay. How old is he?" she asked curiously as she smiled at him.

"He's 16. He's one year older than me." Inuyasha told her, as he continued to walk to school. Kagome caught up with him and nodded. "He goes to our school then? I've never seen him before." Inuyasha shrugged as he replied. "I'm not sure. This is my first time seeing him in five years too."

"Huh. I see." Kagome mumbled as they went on to class.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter was so boring. Anyways, please review!


End file.
